Best Enemies Forever Rewrite
by Puck's Favourite Girl
Summary: This is a better version of my story Best Enemies Forever; junior high was never so difficult as long time arch enemies Richard and Kori are thrown into situations they never thought possible and the mysteries of Kori's past unlock the true identity of the faceless enemy trying to ruin them all. Contains Kori/Rich Kar/Vic Gar/Rae
1. Some Things Can Never Change

**A/N Hey everyone, this is the rewrite of my story, Best Enemies Forever. I had started writing it in middle school so there are a lot of grammatical errors and plot holes and general all-around suckiness. So because of the prompting of a super cool person, That Awkward Child, I decided to do this. I hope you all enjoy a bit more than my old one and for those who are new, enjoy!**

* * *

Richard Grayson; Jump City High's famous playboy, football star, girl heart-throb and voted most popular. Perfect citizen with perfect grades and was even nominated for School President. He was amazing and wonderful and the kind of person universities died for and girls drooled for.

I hated him. I hated his stupid self-impressed smirk, his good grades, infuriating personality and the fact that he had single-handedly ruined my life back in elementary school. Richard-freaking-Grayson. Everybody loved him, but I just wanted to kill him. Of course, I probably wouldn't be able to get within three feet of him what with his entourage of friends. Wally West, Roy Harper, Alan Aqua and Terra Markov constantly surrounded him and his best friends, Karen, Garfield, Rachel and Victor. I suppose you could say they literally had the school wrapped around their fingers. His friends are nice enough I suppose, but Richard! Damnit that guy just knows how to get on my nerves. It's well known across the school that Kori Anders and Richard Grayson despise each other. No one knows why, and no one ever will, but that's just what we do.

It's what we have to.

* * *

First day of school is always fun, but I suppose I was slightly more excited than normal today. I mean I woke up before my alarm for God's sake! Rushing out of bed hurriedly, I twirled over to my closet and pulled out an adorable off-the-shoulder top and a cute pair of jeans before running to the bathroom, desperate to beat my sister, Koma, to it. Grinning as I noticed the open door, I quickly changed and went through my daily routine before grabbing my bag from the top of the stairs and walking down.

Emerald eyes widening in delighted surprise, I dropped my bag and threw myself at the tall, willowy figure in the middle of the room. "Mama!" I cried, hugging her tighter and smiling as she squeezed me affectionately.

"Good morning my little bumgorf. Today's your first day isn't it? Sorry we couldn't be here for your last day of summer." She apologized regretfully, smiling slightly as I shook my head rapidly and hummed negatively.

"I'm just glad you're here now." Setting our bowls down on the table, we ate our cereal in companiable silence as I hummed a merry tune under my breath. I had missed her, her and my dad. The two of them worked for the same company so they often went on business trips together. I had no idea where, and whenever I asked, they would always respond in vaguely, leaving me with more questions that answers.

Just as I was about to question her further about her travels, a horrified shriek emanated from upstairs and the blurred figure of my big sister rushed by. "I'm laaaaate!" she screamed in her usual drama queen like fashion. Typical Koma, always trying to be the center of attention. "I'm supposed to pick Kole and Argent up, I completely forgot!" Rushing to and fro, Koma snagged a piece of toast from a plate and rushed out the door as quickly as the white rabbit.

"Aren't you going to take your sister?" her mother called out worriedly.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Koma snorted, a look of disgust on her face. "Are you joking? There's no way I'd lower my reputation THAT much." With that lovely comment, she was out the door, leaving me with a barely contained retort and narrowed eyes.

"Don't worry mama; I'm taking the bus anyway. I'm meeting Jennifer there anyway." Looking over at the clock, I sighed, great, just as we were about to actually have a conversation, I had to leave. "I better get going too, see you later mama!" I smiled sweetly before hopping up and heading for the door.

Smiling gently back, my mother waved softly. "Have a good day sweetie."

Closing the door gently behind me, I began the five minute walk over to the bus stop. Generally, I hitched a ride with my friend Jade Nguyen, but since she was out of the country for a bit, Jen and I were stuck with the school bus…joy. Speaking of Jen, I was dying of curiosity as to what she would be wearing this year. Jennifer had this strange habit of completely altering her style every year. Last year was preppy cheerleader and the year before was emo-goth. She never ceased to entertain me and I was dying to see what she would come up with next.

A pink dyed head popping out from behind a large bush gave me an indication of what she was going for this year and I grinned amusedly as the rest of her came into view. She totally took Avril Lavigne's look. Nice. "Nice outfit Jen!" turning around, she grinned before running up to hug me.

"Long time no see Kori." She glanced up and down, appraising my outfit scrutinisingly before nodding her approval. Rolling my eyes at her girly behaviour, I looked down the street for any sign of our luxury yellow limo and sighed at the blank road.

"Late again?" I moaned.

"Late again." She nodded.

After ten minutes of agonizing waiting, the stuffy yellow bus came into view and we both piled on, scrunching up our noses at the familiar stench of sweat and teenage hormones. Plopping down somewhere in the middle, Jen and I amused ourselves with catching up with a few of our friends we hadn't seen in ages and casually making fun of our bus driver's quirky mustache.

* * *

Lining up outside the office for our schedules, Jen nearly burst into hysterics as she compared hers with mine. "We don't have any classes together!" she shrieked balefully, already plotting revenge against the secretaries and planning for some "bad luck" to occur. Peeking over her shoulder, I struggled to contain my laughter as I pointed out the two classes before my lunch. "Ummm, I think you're forgetting English and Chem." I pointed out, watching as her expression shifted from that of despair to that of satisfaction.

"Good. I hate making new friends."

"Well who knows, maybe Jade's in one of our-"

"Move it Anders." A gruff voice from directly behind me caused my back to stiffen and my lips to purse. Narrowing my eyes in anger, I swivelled around and glared him down.

"It's an open hallway Grayson. You move it."

"Well I'm telling you to move, so move."

Jutting out my chin, I crossed my arms defiantly. "Make me." I retorted immaturely, fully expecting him to sigh in frustration and then move out of the way.

What I didn't expect was for him to smirk and shove me. Yup. Stupid Richard Grayson pushed me into the water fountain. Or at least the kid drinking at the water fountain. Back colliding with some kid's face I stuttered an apology, blubbering about all sorts of things, Richard's laugh the only thing I heard. Musing, I realized how nice his laugh was before my mind snapped back into place and I remembered just exactly why I hated him. Stepping away from the poor kid, I walked back to Jennifer just to see her flirting with one of Richard's friends and said idiot walking away, still grinning.

Great.

Walking over somewhat reluctantly, I nodded my hellos before Wally stared me in the eye and grimaced. "Are you okay?" he asked concernedly, watching me smile good-naturedly and shrug it off laughingly.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." I reassured him, watching him rub the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"I'm really sorry about that, Richard said he regretted it."

Snorting, I patted him on the head, "You have nothing to apologize for, except for maybe flirting with my best friend, but it's all that idiot's fault."

Brushing off the implied relationship between him and his crush, he threw off the on-coming blush before looking intently at me. "He's really not a bad person, it's just that, I dunno. Whenever he's around you, he just gets…weird." It was a lame explanation and he knew it, but somehow, I knew that he meant it. After a few seconds of thoughtful silence, Wally glanced shyly and Jennifer before saying his goodbyes and sprinting away, living up to his nickname as the Fastest Boy Alive.

Watching my best friend blush as he left, I grinned. "Someone has a crush." I teased good-naturedly, watching her run to her first period class in a blushing mess of embarrassment and playful anger. "Shush it Kori!" she yelled from behind her shoulder before fading out of sight.

Smiling all the way to Room 231, I opened the door cautiously, expecting the worse so that when I got a good view of the kids inside, I wasn't too disappointed. Great, World History was obviously going to be a bummer. There were a few kids that I knew, but they weren't exactly my type if you know what I mean. And then of course, there were a few of the popular crew, a.k.a Richard's friends and then a few random new people I hadn't met before.

Before I could fully drown myself in self-pity, our teacher walked in the room and I groaned. Great, we had the nutcase for History. Mr. Mod was known for being the craziest British fanatic of all time. World History morphed into British History or sometimes Anti-America depending on if he had his rubber duckie with him or not. Seeing him talk to that thing…now that was scary.

"Hello me duckies! How are we all on this fine morning?" scanning the room with his ruby eyes, he locked onto the glaring expression of none other than the school genius, Rachel Roth and smirked.

Pulling out a bouquet of flowers from inside his suit, he held them out to her. "Flowers for the glaring lady."

The class erupted into rambunctious laughter as Rachel, in her typical aloof fashion took the flowers and stuffed them up his shirt, her face impassive, her book still open on her lap. Face blooming red, Mod sputtered angrily before raising his cane. "Why you sorry snot-"

"Sorry I'm late." The door burst open and in walked in a rugged haired boy with a cool smile and blazing brown eyes.

"Xavier." I eeped as he looked at me and blushed heavily, watching as Richard tensed from the corner of my eye.

"You're late you little beastie. Go take a seat next to that girl." Of course, that girl just had to be me. Oh I think I was going to get a heart attack. Xavier Red was just too cute and perfect and brilliant and amazing and totally unlike Richard. He was just perfect!

"Hey cutie." Winking at me, I nearly died in my seat; instead I blushed a sweet pink and murmured my hellos. A nickname! Squealing on the inside, I almost didn't hear him asking me what's up until I saw his inquiring face. Jumping in surprise, I blushed even harder before smiling sheepishly. "The usual, getting through the day, avoiding Richard and getting first in line in the cafeteria. You?"

Narrowing his eyes, Xavier gazed intently at me, his eyes swirling with protectiveness. "You know…if he's bothering you-"

Aww! He was worrying about me! Every girl's dream is to have a guy want to protect her and love and her and oh! He was just too cute!

Waving my hand around nonchalantly, I grinned. "Don't worry about it. Getting back at him is the funnest part." Eyes shining with a mischievous glint, I watched as he perked up, entertained and grinned.

"So you're the evil type huh?"

Smiling sweetly, I looked away innocently and refused to answer. Instead, winking back and watching his grin. From the side, Richard looked like he was having a war with his pencil, his fingers whitening as they gripped the wood so tightly I thought it would explode. What was his problem?

Suddenly, a bright white and red patterned shirt erupted in my view and I gaped in confusion. "Miss. Anders, state the exact year when the American Revolution ended." Blinking blankly at the red haired man, I spluttered, the answer not coming up in my head.

"Umm, uhh..it ended…it ended in…"

"1781."

"1781!" I cried out satisfactorily, proud that I knew the right answer-wait. I knew the answer? What the-no way. _Richard_ told me the answer?! From the corner of my eye, I could see him leaning back in seat satisfactorily, the front legs lifting into the air ever so slightly. Eyes wide, I watched as Mr. Mod stepped back before turning to grill some other poor kid behind me. Desperate to turn to my left so I could look at him, it took every bit of self-control to not twist around and demand what was going on.

Why did he help me? He's never helped me before, not ever. Not even when I really, really needed it…

"I'll be right back kiddies, just have a few photocopies to make!" the door slammed shut and immediately, the room erupted into whispers and complaints.

Seizing the opportunity, I turned away from Xavier and faced Richard accusingly, pointing my finger at his chest. "You helped me." I stated bluntly, watching him raise his eye-brows mockingly.

"Congratulations, you noticed." He mocked, his lips curling up amusedly.

Pinning him down with my stare, I puckered my lips. "Why?"

He shrugged uncaringly, fingering his sunglasses boredly. "Extra credit with the teachers."

Before I could help myself, I snorted dryly. "Oh please, you'll need a lot more than that to get Maniac Mod to boost your grades."

A surprised expression graced his face at my sudden friendliness and a good-to-God smile spread across his face as he opened his mouth to speak. "You know Kori, you're actually-"

"Pop quiz kiddies!" mouth dropping open in shock and anger; I couldn't help but want to strangle the idiotic teacher. Suddenly, I really wanted to know what Richard had to say. Could it be that he…that he…no…that was too much to hope for. We haven't spoken since-WHAT WAS HIS CANE DOING IN MY MOUTH?!

Pulling his now shiny cane from my mouth, Mr. Mod shook his head in disgust. "We don't have to see your saliva Miss. Anders." blushing heavily while glaring at the same time, I shook in my seat as Richard erupted in guffaws beside me and I glared heavily at him. I'll show him. Just he wait until lunch. There will the true wrath of Kori Anders be revealed!

As I sank down into my seat, my eyes glanced over, expecting to see the cute face of my crush, but instead seeing something that made my insides crawl. Cold, hateful eyes stared vengefully from a furious face. Flinching, I pulled back slightly and watched, cold, as, as sudden as it appeared, his raged face morphed back into an expressionless mask.

Still stiff in my seat, I jumped in surprise as Xavier caught me staring and shot me a sweet grin before opening and closing his hand in a talking motion. Forcing a laugh, I turned in my seat and faced the board directly, listening, but not really hearing Mod talking about the test.

Why did Xavier look so…so..scary. Never had I ever seen him, or anyone for that matter, carry that sort of expression. Deep down inside, it scared me. For more reasons than one. Xavier was supposed to be my knight in shining armor. He was supposed to be valiant and brave and sweet and kind. Not cold and cruel and hateful. Hateful and spiteful was all Richard. HE should be the one glaring in his seat. But instead, he had been laughing and smiling at her not just five minutes ago.

The world was changing and I didn't know what to do. I hated change. I hated it! Things were supposed to stay the same! Richard was bad and Xavier was good. That's how it always was. That's how it should be. It can't change, it can't!

Keeping my head faced to the board, I didn't look back at Richard again. Forcing the image of Xavier out of my head, I continued our innocent flirting and ignored the buzzing feeling of being watched by the boy I was now trying even harder to avoid. Richard is bad, and Xavier is good. That's it always is. That's how it has to be.

* * *

**A/N Well there you go, the first chapter of the rewrite. I'll try to update as fast as I can, but I'm currently working on two other multi-chaptered fics, but I'll try my best.**

**-Ray**


	2. Edgar Allen Poe

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you all enjoy. I wanted to say thank you to everyone who critisized the old version, that'll help me with this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

I didn't look around me once for the rest of the period, choosing instead to become completely absorbed in the five page test about why America was a disgrace to mankind and how Britain should have waged war on them all. So when the second bell rang, I nearly fell out of my seat in shock and knocked my pencil case onto the floor with bang.

Blushing, I stooped down to reach for it until it was suddenly in my palms, a warm hand lingering on mine. "You're still as clumsy as ever." He chuckled good-naturedly before walking away, not looking back and never changing his confident pace.

Heart beating in my chest, my confused eyes squeezed shut. Why? Why was he being so nice to me? Why was everything changing? It hurt, it hurt too much for Richard to be doing this, helping me in class, being heroic, being the knight in shining armor I had always pictured him to be. It reminded me too much of back then. When I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world…

"Man, that kid's a total asshole." Xavier's crude voice shook me from my reminiscing as I cocked my head towards him curiously. "He has bipolar issues, treating you like crap one second and then acting like a freaking hero the next." Bitterness laced his voice like belladonna and my insides shook.

Forcing a smile on my face, I choked out a laugh as I nodded agreeably, letting a wave of red shield my face. Stuffing my things back in my bag, I forced myself to stand tall and look brave. "But don't worry about it, I'll get him back…I'll make it right." my voice drifted into nothingness and Xavier brushed his fingers gently over my arm.

"Hey…you okay?"

Looking at him, I marvelled at the way the light hit off his wide eyes, making them sparkle genuinely as his hair swept over his forehead cutely. He had a wide mouth, but a kind one, and high cheek bones that stood out from a crowd. Xavier was cute. And he was definitely flirting with me. Shouldn't I be happy? Shouldn't I be screaming for joy?

Staring at him, I made my decision. THIS was my happiness. THIS was my life now. I didn't need Richard. Whatever happened in the past was just that, the past.

It was time to make things right.

Grinning up at him cutely, I nodded. "Yup, I'm just fine."

* * *

Scurrying off to my chem class, I cursed myself for talking to Xavier for so long. Honestly, what was I thinking? always patrolled the halls for poor people like me. If I was caught, it would be the end of me! I'd be sent home! I'd never finish high school! I'd be a hobo on the streets! I'd be-"Ouch!"

Bodies colliding, I fell to the floor along with all the books I had been carrying against my chest and rubbed my elbow painfully. Glancing up, I noticed a girl standing up slowly, rubbing her back tenderly and gasped. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" blubbering away; I hurriedly picked up her stack of books and placed them in her arms before I got a good look at her.

Oh my dear sweet Lord. I had just bumped into Rachel Roth. You know, the Girl-Most-Likely-To-End-The-World, (voted by the entire school body during freshmen year). Crap, crap, crap. Not to mention the fact that she also happened to be one of Richard's best friends. What if she hated me to? My problem was only with Richard, not his friends.

Glancing at me oddly, a hint of caution appearing in her eyes, she stepped back defensively. "Why are you apologizing?" she demanded accusingly, holding her books tightly against her chest.

Tilting my head curiously, my eyes widened in confusion. "Why wouldn't I? It's my fault I knocked you down, the least I could do is apologize."

Still not convinced, Rachel smirked. "You do know who I am right? Rachel Roth, the Goth cult leader? Demon girl? Ice Queen? Besides, you hate Richard." she stated her names matter-of-factly, each one blunter than the last.

Slanting my brows sympathetically, I frowned. "A person's a person, no matter who you're friends with. Besides, you couldn't be a total Ice Queen; you need a LOT of patience to deal with Richard." Smiling, I felt a tiny light burst inside as Rachel chuckled good-naturedly and nodded.

"You know, you're not exactly the evil alien sent to destroy the world Richard describes you to be."

Sweat-dropping, I frowned exaggeratingly, "Alien? Oh Richard." I sighed. "Well…if I'm not an alien hell-bent on earthly destruction…what do you think I am?"

Surprise lit up her gorgeous gray eyes before she opened her mouth hesitantly to speak, a very faint, very light blush dancing on her cheeks. "I guess you're-"

"Girls! Just vhat do you think you are doing?" freezing in our tracks, my horrified eyes locked onto Rachel's calm ones and I swear if you had offered me a million dollars, I wouldn't have been able to read her expression.

Snapping into action, Rachel stepped forward and as calmly as though it was an everyday thing, stood up to the scariest teacher in the entire school. "Kori got her…time of month so…" the light blush on her cheeks intensified just a bit and I snickered in my palm silently. So there WAS something that made the resident Cool-and-Collected girl blush.

Raising one perfectly plucked brow, sneered. "That vould explain why she is here. But that vould NOT explain vhy YOU are here."

Jumping into her defense, I tried to look as meek and shy as possible by clutching my arms together and glancing away every so often. "Well you see, it came early so I was kinda unprepared…"

Fingering her forehead exasperatedly, the tall teacher sighed loudly before pushing us back to class. "Just go." She sighed dreadfully, before spinning around in search of more prey.

Looking at each other from the corners of our eyes, we suddenly burst into giggles. "In all my years at school I have NEVER thought of that one!" I praised her incredible imagination skills and watched as some embarrassed pride glowed on her face.

"Comes from reading so much I guess." She shrugged absently, gesturing to the pile of books in her hand.

Scanning the titles quickly, I gasped in excitement as I saw one I actually recognized. "You like Edgar Allen Poe too? I thought I was the only weird one!"

Raising an eyebrow, Rachel looked unconvinced, "You like to read his work too?"

"I picked up one of his books accidently and I just couldn't stop reading it. His way with words is amazing. I literally feel my skin crawl every time I read it." I shivered to prove my point and as we walked to class in amiable silence, I could feel something changing between us. Something that wasn't there before, a gap of some sort now being filled by…something heavy and light all at the same time.

We reached the chemistry classroom just two minutes after the bell and just as my hand reached for the knob, it was held in place by Rachel's own. "What I was going to say before we were caught…I think you're really nice."

Eyes glittering, I smiled before I opened the door, "I won't tell anyone."

She snorted as she set her books down at the first desk of the row. "It's not like they would believe you anyway." There was a sad glint in her eye and a stooping in her shoulders.

Suddenly overcome by a wave of compassion, I slapped my hands onto her desk and peered into her eyes, not bothering with her confused expression. "Well they should. Because you're really nice too." I told her assuredly, liking the way her eyes widened before settling back in their normal cool and collected expression.

"Making new friends there Rae?" from the desk behind us, the star of the sports sector, Victor Stone stood up, hauling his girlfriend with him. "Oh shut up Victor." She glared back snidely, but grinned up at him anyway.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced, I'm Vic and this beautiful lady is Karen." Grinning at the utter adorableness of the couple, I jumped five feet in the air as a snore louder than a hurricane erupted in the room. Turning around, I caught sight of Professor. Plasmus drooling on his desk, snoring away, not a care in the world.

Turning back, I watched Victor shake his head. "Poor guy, it must suck having…having...shoot. What's that word? The one that means you sleep all the time? It ends with an itis, I know it, but-"

"Narcolepsy, Vic, no itis." Karen patted his arm sympathetically. "You'll have to excuse him; he's actually pretty smart for a jock. He just happened to pull an all-nighter for some incredibly stupid reason." Shaking her head at him, Victor raised his arms defensively.

"Hey, hey, it's not my fault! The stupid grass-stain kept beating me at Mega Monkeys 4 and I had to keep my title as Best Videogame Player Ever!" thrusting out his chest in pride, Rachel rolled her eyes as I giggled. "Yo, grass-stain! Get up!"

From beside me, a scrawny blonde boy rubbed his eyes sleepily before glancing at his friend in a panic. "I didn't do it! Whatever it is, it wasn't my fault!" he hollered, glancing around rapidly before sinking into his seat shamefully.

"Idiot." Rachel muttered under her breath, lip quirking up as Gar pouted.

Giggling into my hand, I smiled. "Still funny as always, huh Gar?"

Face lighting up, Gar raised his hand in a high-five. "Kori! Long time no see!" Sticking out his tongue at Rachel, he bore a proud grin on his face. "See Rae, someone thinks I'm funny."

Shrugging, Rachel turned back to her book. "Well statistically speaking, SOMEONE had to."

"You guys know each other?" Karen peered at Gar weirdly as he pouted sadly.

"We were both volunteering at the same animal shelter this summer." I answered nonchalantly, about to say more when I felt a hand grab at my wrist and haul me towards the back of the class. "Yeah sorry, I'm going to have to borrow Kori for a bit." Biting my tongue, I allowed my suppose best friend to drag me to our seats as I watched the quartet's confused faces.

"Kori! What are you doing? This is like the ONLY class we have together and you're spending it with them?!" Yeah, see unlike me, Jennifer has an angry streak. If I didn't know her as well as I did, I would have thought it was her hobby.

"I thought you'd be happy for me, you know, considering someone has a crush on the fastest boy alive." Winking coyly at her, I laughed at her blush before our teacher woke up with a startled cough. We spent the next hour passing notes and laughing, all while I snuck glances at the group of people whom I'd always thought of as Richard's Friends.

It was always me and him. Richard and Kori. Like I couldn't eat the macaroni in the caf if Richard was getting it. Or I couldn't be friends with Rachel because she was Richard's friend first. It was all so stupid. When had it gotten like this? When had I stooped so low?

I didn't even realize I was staring so long until Vic suddenly looked back and waved cheerily before being nudged by his girlfriend to pay attention. And in that moment, I really, really wished I was there with them. I could practically imagine it in my head as I tried to picture a world before That Incident. I wondered if I would've been happier. If I would have been living like I wanted to. I wondered if those were the friends I always wanted.

It wasn't that Jade and Jen weren't enough, it was just that…what I felt over there, the kind of unity and friendship I'd felt over there, was more than I had ever had with either of them.

* * *

As the third bell rang and I hurriedly ran to my locker, I made a conscious, albeit totally unwanted choice, to pass by my most hated enemy's locker on my way there. Stepping into Kitten's personal space was as disgusting as it was horrifying. Leaning in casually to say hello, I watched as she stepped back in disgust before turning back to the mirror in her locker.

"What do you want Anders." She asked snidely, as though by holding a tube of lipstick and bag of makeup, it made her better than me.

Ignoring my inner instinct to beat the life out of her, I forced a smile on my face and grinned conspirationally. "I just wanted to let my _bestest_ friend know that in history class, all Richard could talk about was how sexy you looked today." I watched as she froze mid stroke to stare at me incredulously. "I totally think he's into you. He even said he was going to ask you out at lunch today. But if you want my advice, you should just go and take him before anyone else will. You know how shy he is with girls."

Okay, so I was totally lying through my teeth right now but it was so going to be worth it. Seeing Richard's face as the school's most annoying slut kissed him in front of the ENTIRE student body is going to be epic. I can just see it now; he'll be bright red and embarrassed but will be able to do nothing because three seconds later, it'll be common knowledge that Richard Grayson and Kitten Moth are officially a couple.

Smirking as I walked away, I ticked off my mental check-list. Phase One complete.


End file.
